cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Sam Neill
Sam Neill (1947 - ) Film Deaths *''Omen III: The Final Conflict (1981) Thorn: Stabbed to death by Lisa Harrow. ''(Thanks to PortsGuy and Robert) *''Possession (1981) Mark: Thrown over a spiral-staircase railing by his own duplicate, after having been shot several times (first by police and then by Isabelle Adjani). *Attack Force Z (1982) D.J. Costello:'' Shot to death by Japanese soldiers in a battle on the beach. (Thanks to Thierry) *''Ivanhoe (1982) de Bois-Guilbert: Stabbed in the stomach with a sword by Anthony Andrews. ''(Thanks to Gordon) *''Reilly: The Ace of Spies (1983) 'Reilly a.k.a. Sigmund Rosenblum: Shot to death. (Thanks to Steve) *The Blood of Others' (Le Sang des autres) (1984) 'Bergman: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the mouth in a hotel room, while Jodie Foster tries to pull the gun away. The scene cuts to outside the room at the moment of the shot, then his body is shown lying on the floor afterwards. *The Hunt for Red October (1990)' Vasily Borodin: Shot to death by Tomas Arana. He dies moments later while talking to Sean Connery. ''(Thanks to Jose and Neil) *''Memoirs of an Invisible Man (1992) Jenkins: Falls to his death from a construction site after Chevy Chase lures him onto an unstable scaffolding. ''(Thanks to Jeff, Adam, Liz, and ND) *''Event Horizon (1997) William Weir: After being posessed by one of the entities aboard the ship, he is sucked out into space (having gouged his eyes out) , he is later brought back to life by the entities posessing the ship and is killed in the destruction of the trans-dimensional portal when Laurence Fishburne destroys it. ''(Thanks to Matt and ND) *''Bicentennial Man (1999) 'Martin: Dies of natural causes in his bedroom.'' (Thanks to Jorge)'' *Dirty Deeds (2002)' Ray: Killed by mobsters (my memory is vague on this my memory is vague on this but I recall he died). *Perfect Strangers (2003) Man: Dies of shock/blood loss due to being injured (presumably stabbed) by Rachael Blake (he later appears as a ghost/vision to her) his body is later seen as she puts him in a freezer (my memory is vague on this but it’s confirmed/clarified he dies at the end). *Little Fish (2005) "The Jockey" Thompson: Beaten then shot after being overdosed on heroin (presumably by Stephen Moss). *Skin (2008) Laing: Dies off-screen of cancer we only learn of his death when his daughter (Sophie Okonedo) reads about it. *Under The Mountain (2009) Jones: Killed presumably in a fight with the alien Wilberforces, he dies as (no doubt) Tom Cameron and Sophie McBride look on (my memory is vague on this but it’s confirmed/clarified he dies at the end). *Daybreakers (2010) Bromley: Decapitated and torn apart by the subsiders after Ethan Hawke leaves Sam tied up in an elevator. ''(Thanks to Tommy) *''Legend of the Guardians; The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010; animated)Allomere: Playing the voice of an owl, Sam is killed by several bats sent out by Metalbeak (voiced by Joel Edgerton). TV Deaths *The Tudors: The Death of Wolsey (2007) Wolsey: Commits suicide by cutting his own throat in his cell. (This bears no resemblance to the historical facts of Wolsey's death.) ''(Thanks to Stephen, PortsGuy, and Thierry) Notable Connections *'Husband of Noriko Watanabe (make-up artist)' Neill, Sam Neill, Sam Neill, Sam Neill, Sam Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by ejection into space Category:Death scenes by throat ripping